Cyberlife Mercedes
"I'm a survivor, Cyberlife Bus. A survivor. That's all there is, living and dying." Cyberlife Mercedes is one of the main protagonists and later antagonists, in the Cyberlife Bus video game series. Cyberlife Mercedes Appearances * Cyberlife Bus: The Merger (Released on the 1st of May, 2018) * Cyberlife Bus II: Opening the Doors (Released on the 2nd of July, 2018) * Cyberlife Bus III: A Cyberlife Revolution (Released on the 15th of August, 2018) * Cyberlife Bus IV: & Knuckles (Released on the 30th of August, 2018) * Cyberlife Bus V: Army of Taxis (Released on the 23rd of September, 2018) * Cyberlife Bus VI: Closing the Doors (Released on the 10th of December, 2018) * Cyberlife Bus: End of the Line (July 2019) Info Cyberlife Mercedes is one of the 7 members of Cyberlife United. He is one of the few vehicles that have been created as a collaboration of two companies (Cyberlife and Mercedes-Benz). He met Cyberlife Bus at a young age and was good friends with him for several years. They often went for rides together and drank gasoline. Cyberlife Mercedes's care for others and honesty made him very likeable to the people around him. Cyberlife Mercedes is one of the few characters that appears in each game of the series. After his vehicle school was over, he served in the army for a while, which is where he learned his exceptional fighting skills and which is why he (along with Cyberlife Car) was picked as one of Cyberlife United's brawlers. During his time in the army, he got a permanent scar near his left headlight. He doesn't like bringing it up cause he hated his army days. Despite his scar, he is extremely handsome. Cause of death: Killed by Cyberlife Car after Cyberlife Bus' death Injured in explosion In the first game, Cyberlife Mercedes helps Cyberlife Bus track down a serial killer called the Merger. The Merger realised that he was getting close to being found and set up an explosion in an abandoned warehouse where Cyberlife Bus and his allies were going to be. Cyberlife Mercedes got badly injured in the explosion and had to go through heavy surgery to recover. Cyberlife Bus stayed in the hospital with Cyberlife Mercedes the entire time he was recovering and being healed. Multiple parts of Cyberlife Mercedes were lost in the explosion, but everything was fixed in the surgery, or so everyone thought. Replacing Cyberlife Mercedes's lost parts with new ones caused a small glitch inside his emotion programming. The glitch caused the codes that allowed Cyberlife Mercedes to feel emotions to get slowly destroyed one by one. The glitch was minor at first and for a long time didn't affect Cyberlife Mercedes at all. Catching the Merger After recovering from his injuries, Cyberlife Mercedes was one of the vehicles that caught the Merger. When they arrived at the location where the Merger was hiding and saw Cyberlife Minivan locked in chains, Cyberlife Mercedes immediately rushed in to help her even though they didn't know each other. When heading down to face the Merger, Cyberlife Mercedes was constantly comforting Cyberlife Minivan. Cyberlife Mercedes got knocked out when fighting Cyberlife Hybrid, but he survived. Bomb defusal in Cyberlife Tower Cyberlife Mercedes was at first reluctant to come with Cyberlife Bus and the rest of the CU to defuse the bomb that was planted by the FVVA in a Cyberlife Tower, due to the damage that he suffered the last time he had an encounter with a bomb, but after he thought about all the people that would die if the bomb wasn't defused, he joined Cyberlife Bus. He escaped the tower along with Cyberlife Bus, -Bus 5, -Bus 8, -Van and -Minivan thanks to Cyberlife Car's distraction. Fight against Ro-Tech Cyberlife Mercedes participated in many battles against Ro-Tech. During the battles he was most focused on getting innocent bypassers to safety. Escape from Buckles Cyberlife Mercedes and the rest of CU was kidnapped by Buckles in Cyberlife Bus IV. They were later rescued by Knuckles, the Battle Bus, and Cyberlife Truck. During their escape, Cyberlife Mercedes showed his first signs of losing emotions towards others. When Cyberlife Mercedes was about to be get hit with a laser from Buckles, he pushed Cyberlife Truck infront of the laser. Cyberlife Truck didn't notice getting pushed and just thought that he tripped, but luckily, he dodged the laser. Leaving fight against army of taxis When CU and Cyberlife Truck were in a fight with several members of the army of taxis, Cyberlife Mercedes noticed that they were losing and drove out as everyone else was fighting. Cyberlife Car noticed Cyberlife Mercedes leaving and yelled at him, but CM ignored him. When Cyberlife Bus 8 was about to be killed, the Battle Bus dropped 100 Fortnite characters out of the sky and they started shooting at the taxis, saving Cyberlife Bus 8. After the fight was over, Cyberlife Mercedes drove back to the scene pretending like nothing happened. Cyberlife Car confronted Cyberlife Mercedes about leaving the fight and Cyberlife Mercedes defended himself, claiming he did no such thing. Cyberlife Bus 8 also claimed that she saw him leaving, but Cyberlife Bus didn't believe any of it and told them to stop attackinizing Cyberlife Mercedes. Contacting Cyberlife Jet Somewhere in between the 5th and 6th game, Cyberlife Mercedes tracked down and contacted Cyberlife Jet, who was one of the members of the FVVA. At this point Cyberlife Mercedes had lost nearly all emotions towards other people and only looked out for himself. Cyberlife Jet had been in hiding ever since the FVVA dispersed and when Cyberlife Mercedes came to her, at first she tried attacking him. Cyberlife Mercedes stopped her and said that he wants to make a deal with her, but if she keeps being hostile, he'll call CU to where they are and get her arrested. Confused, Cyberlife Jet listened to what he had to say. Cyberlife Mercedes told her that he's very skilled at tracking and can easily track down the other remaining members of the FVVA. He said that the reason why he tracked her down the first was because she was the smartest member of the FVVA. Cyberlife Jet still didn't understand what Mercedes wanted, so he made it clear and explained that he wanted protection. He wanted to bring together every alive member of the FVVA so they'll protect him if he needs them. After telling what he wanted and getting Cyberlife Jet to calm down, he rushed in close to her and planted an explosive on her. Cyberlife Jet attacked him, but he told her to stop and said that if he died, the bomb would go off. Cyberlife Mercedes promised Cyberlife Jet and the other remaining FVVA members a safe hiding spot, but threatened that if they refuse, try to betray him or if he died, the explosive planted on them would go off. This forced Cyberlife Jet to accept, and Cyberlife Mercedes started tracking down the others, using the same procedure on them to get them to work for him. Cyberlife Mercedes found out that Cyberlife Police Car had commited suicide as he regretted his actions. Cyberlife Mercedes thought of this as pathetic, thinking only a weak fool would hurt themselves. Cyberlife Infantry Vehicle had been shot down by some unknown people. Cyberlife Mercedes didn't even bother tracking down Cyberlife Submarine, as he was a fucking Submarine and couldn't move on land. CM questioned why or how he even was in the FVVA. He succesfully tracked down the rest of the members, creating a new group: the Mercedes Protectors. The Mercedes Protectors consisted of * Cyberlife Jet * Cyberlife Tank * Cyberlife Gun Truck * Cyberlife Ambulance Betraying Cyberlife United One day Cyberlife Mercedes meets another Mercedes vehicle when he's driving around Detroit. The vehicle is a Mercedes Bus. The bus offers Cyberlife Mercedes money to betray Cyberlife United. Thinking about how it will benefit him and how he could repair any future damage with the money, he accepts and starts promoting Mercedes Bus. Veeti Cuntinen however hears their conversation and warns Cyberlife Bus. When Cyberlife Mercedes is going around promoting Mercedes Bus' services, Cyberlife Minivan sees him. She goes to him shocked, frustrated and confused. She talks about how much he has changed for the worse and how she doesn't even know him anymore. She then is about to send a message to Cyberlife Bus about Mercedes' betrayal, when he pushes her to a wall. The last thing she sees is the vehicle who once rushed in to save her and comfort her, now driving towards her in rage. Cyberlife Minivan's body gets crushed by Cyberlife Mercedes. Cyberlife Car had been following them from a distance, as he didn't trust Cyberlife Mercedes after he left the battle against the taxis. After he heard what sounded like someone getting hurt, he started picking up his speed. He found Cyberlife Minivan's crushed dead body on the street, with Cyberlife Mercedes nowhere to be seen. He immediately called Cyberlife Bus to come to his location. Cyberlife Mercedes predicts that his attack wouldn't go unnoticed and that somehow CU would know he betrayed them. It is time to call the Mercedes Protectors. Cyberlife Jet quickly flies over and picks Cyberlife Mercedes up, bringing him back to their base before Cyberlife Car found the dead Cyberlife Minivan. Cyberlife Mercedes spent a day at their secret base, thinking about if CU would believe any explanation he gave. Then he gets a call from Mercedes Bus. Mercedes Bus tells him to come free him. Uninterested, Cyberlife Mercedes is about to end the call, but then Mercedes Bus offers even more money than before. Huge amounts of money. Now it wouldn't matter if CU would believe him, as he could just move to a new place and live a new safe life. Cyberlife Mercedes starts heading towards where Mercedes Bus is, to free him. He instructs the Mercedes Protectors to stay close to him so anything doesn't happen to him. At the end of the 6th game, Cyberlife Mercedes and the Mercedes Protectors go to help Mercedes Bus and the Mercedes Gang (A dangerous hitman group consisting of 100 Mercedes vehicles) eliminate Cyberlife Bus.